


I've Got a Fucking Boyfriend

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Ian tries to talk dirty, M/M, Season 2 AU, Some Sex, it is short lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Ian leaving early to see Mickey before school was probably a regular thing in season 2. So this is an AU of one of those mornings, if Frank hadn't caught them.





	I've Got a Fucking Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I will always be pissed at how little Gallavich we got in season 2. It's like the writers were just keeping it on the back burner until they could totally ruin it. 
> 
> But anyway, bitterness aside, hope you enjoy
> 
> PS the Iggy/Fiona headcannon is briefly mentioned, just that Iggy had a crush on her. Also, I like the idea of Mickey shortening Gallagher to 'G' when referring to Ian, that appears once

Mickey was already in the store when Ian got there. 

“We gonna do this every morning firecrotch?” he asked as Ian locked the door. 

“What, you saying you don’t want to get laid every day?” Ian teased and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You work right after school, you can’t wait till then?” Mickey asked as they headed into the cooler. 

“Why should I wait when you’re just here, ready to be fucked,” Ian said as he bent Mickey over the supply shelf. Mickey was glad he had his back to Ian so the redhead couldn’t see his blush. 

“What does Fiona think you’re doing every morning?” Mickey grunted as Ian pressed a finger into his hole.  
  
“Study group,” Ian said shortly, adding another finger. They had the prep nailed down at this point, and within no time Ian was sliding into Mickey. 

“You can’t tell me that you don’t love starting your day with this,” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear. Mickey rolled his hips back to meet Ian’s thrust. 

“I aint telling you nothing Gallagher,” Mickey growled and Ian laughed. He pressed his forehead into Mickey’s shoulder and panted softly against the older boy’s shirt.

“You love being able to feel me throughout the day,” Ian said. “The sting and the soreness,” 

“Are you really trying to talk dirty to me?” Mickey asked. 

“Do you not like it?” Ian asked, genuinely concerned that it was a turn off. 

“Just weird,” Mickey grumbled. And that wasn’t technically a no, but Mickey didn’t seem totally comfortable either. Ian pressed his face into Mickey’s back again and switched to soft praises. 

“Fuck, feel so good Mick,” he panted as he thrust harder and harder into the boy. “I’m close.” Ian snaked his arm around Mickey’s waist and started to jerk him off. 

“Shit,” Mickey moaned as he came, his body relaxing into the shelf. Ian kept thrusting into the dark haired boy before finishing too. Ian’s hands were splayed over Mickey’s stomach as he came down from his high. 

“Get off me man, I gotta open the store again.” Mickey said after a minute. 

“Do you actually care about work or are you just trying to get away from me?” Ian asked even as he pulled out. Mickey hitched up his pants.

“Jesus Gallagher, you’re such a woman.” He said as he opened the door to the cooler. Ian huffed. 

“Do you realize that you use that as an insult when you don’t want to call me a fag?” he asked as Mickey unlocked the door and flipped the sign. 

“Would you rather I call you a fag?” Mickey asked with raised brows. 

“I’d rather you actually talk to me,” Ian said, leaning against the counter while Mickey sat at the register. 

“Yeah, like a fag,” Mickey muttered and Ian rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, you can jerk yourself off in the cooler this afternoon.” Ian said as he scooped up his backpack.

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey said. “What do you think this is? We aint a couple, we just fuck. I thought you knew that.” Ian looked at him for a long moment and sighed. 

“I guess that’s just not what I want anymore,” Ian said with a shrug before leaving for school. 

Mickey sighed and pulled out his phone, figuring it would be easier to text Ian instead of talking face to face. 

>Well what do you want then? 

Mickey propped his feet on the shelf behind the counter as he waited for a response.

>For you to leave me alone 

>What the fuck G, you say you want me to talk to you but I try you to tell me to fuck off? 

It was several minutes before Ian responded. 

>Fine. I want more than just casual sex. I know it’s dangerous to be out in the southside, but that’s not what I’m asking for. I figure boyfriends is a pretty big leap for you, but I want steps in that direction. 

Mickey knew Ian would be arriving at school right about now, but he kept texting him. 

>steps like what? 

>Well kissing for starters. Not fucking other people. And I’d like to take you to dinner eventually. 

Mickey didn’t respond. He swiveled slowly in his chair, thinking. He wasn’t even fucking anyone else, so that part was easy, but Ian wanted kisses. Mickey had never kissed a man. He hadn’t kissed many girls either, but that was mostly because he hated the way their lip gloss tasted. Mickey bit at his thumbnail as he imagined what it would be like to kiss Ian. Ian had kissed at his skin before, at his neck, chest, and back and Mickey would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about feeling those lips on his. 

Mickey flipped his phone back open and reread the last part of Ian’s message. “And I’d like to take you to dinner eventually.” Something about the way it sounded made Mickey want to smile. Ian didn’t want to do to dinner, or go out on a date, he wanted to take Mickey to dinner. The dark haired boy sighed and typed a new message. 

>We could try it. 

Ian’s response was immediate. 

>I’m on my way over 

Mickey grinned at the idea of the redhead leaving school for him. A few minutes later the door was busting open and Ian was there, gasping for breath, his face flushed. 

“You run all the way here Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a raised brow. 

“Wanted to get here before you changed your mind,” Ian panted and Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon then,” he muttered as he turned towards the back. He heard the lock turn on the front door as he walked into the cooler. Mickey pulled himself up to sit on one of those large freezers that school cafeterias used for milk. He watched as Ian warily came into the room and closed the door behind him. Mickey spread his knees on the freezer and Ian got the message, walking closer to him. He stopped a few feet away and Mickey reached forward, snagging his shirt in his fingers and pulling him forward. Ian made a noise in the back of his throat and his hands shot out to Mickey’s knees to settle himself as he stepped flush into the v of Mickey’s legs. Ian looked up at him with wide eyes and Mickey slowly slid his hand from Ian’s shirt up the younger boy’s neck and into his flaming hair. 

Mickey leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Ian. It wasn’t more than a soft touch of lips at first, Mickey’s fingers loose in Ian’s hair. But then Ian shifted slightly and pressed forward more to kiss Mickey again. Longer this time, with Ian’s tongue coming out to lick at the delicate skin of Mickey’s lips. One of the redhead’s hands left Mickey’s knee to cradle the older boy’s jaw, tilting his head to gain more access. Mickey’s mouth fell open on a small sigh and Ian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. They broke apart after a moment, both panting softly. Ian’s hand dropped back down to Mickey’s knee. Mickey’s hand fell away from Ian’s body, piling into his own lap.

“That was good,” Ian said softly, looking at his long fingers flexing on Mickey’s denim clad legs. 

“Mmm,” Mickey agreed. He wrapped a hand around Ian’s neck, pulling him closer. “Let’s do it again.” 

Two weeks later, Ian was taking Mickey to the dinner that he had promised the older boy. 

“Sizzlers?” Mickey asked as they pulled up to the restaurant in a ‘borrowed’ car. 

“It’s the cheapest place in a few miles,” Ian said with a shrug. 

“They’ve got some good steak, let’s go.” Mickey said and he was happy to see Ian smile. 

They ended up in a booth up against the back wall of the restaurant. Mickey got a steak, Ian a burger. Ian was afraid that they wouldn’t have anything to talk about and that it would become very awkward very quickly, but his fears had no base. 

“Iggy used to have a huge crush on your sister.” Mickey said as he cut violently into his steak.

“Really?” Ian asked. “Were they the same grade?” Mickey nodded. 

“He said she was the only reason he went to school for so long. Dropped out when she did.” Mickey explained. 

“Jesus,” Ian said before sipping his coke. “That’s some serious pinning.” 

“Yeah I don’t get it either, you Gallaghers are really fucking annoying.” Mickey teased and Ian kicked him under the table. 

After dinner Mickey drove them out to a group of abandoned buildings and lead Ian up to the roof of one. 

“I sometimes do target practice up here,” Mickey explained with a cheeky grin. “Then I realized that it’d be a good place for fucking too.” Ian raised his brows at the boy, but backed him up into a brick wall all the same. Mickey’s lips were hot on his, prying his mouth open so their tongues could push against each other. 

“Get your pants off,” Ian groaned lowly and Mickey smirked. He undid his belt as he turned to lean on the wall. It wasn’t until Ian was thrusting into him that Mickey said over his shoulder, 

“You know, being boyfriends isn’t so bad.”


End file.
